


Mortal Body; Timeless Souls

by nerbert



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerbert/pseuds/nerbert
Summary: Conor wakes up in bed, and for the first time in ages he's not alone.





	Mortal Body; Timeless Souls

Conor wakes up in bed, and for the first time in ages he's not alone. Jake is there, right across from him with his face mashed into the side of his pillow sound asleep. He's snoring and little, but Conor doesn't mind. The comforter got tangled up during the night, slipping down his back and leaving  his freckled shoulders exposed. The room is warm enough that there's no need to pull the blankets up over his exposed back. There's a few fading mustard yellow bruises scattered over the expanse of his skin. There's one fresh purple one near the nape of his neck that Conor swears was from that 220 pound d-man crosschecking him last game, but Jake insists it wasn't that bad. They're both used to the bumps and bruises by now, and for what they do the sacrifice feels worth it.

 

If he leans in enough, he can see there's a tiny mole on his neck too, just under his ear. Conor has never noticed it before. It's surrounded by three tiny freckles that form a perfect quadrilateral triangle. He wonders what other strange little pieces of geometry he can find on Jake's body. Before he can investigate, Jake lets out a heavy sigh. One, then two slits of grey eyes look up at Conor. He smiles for a second while Jake rolls over to bury his face back into the pillow. He mumbles something about "taking a picture" and it "lasting longer". Conor does find that tempting.

 

"I'll make your ugly face my lock screen." he murmurs softly, afraid if his voice is too loud it will burst the bubble of serenity the two have found each other in. He crawls on top of Jake, who lets out an indignant huff. He leans back to sit on the cushiony part of Jake's ass and starts massaging his shoulders in slow circles. Jake falls silent again, and Conor wonders if he's asleep again already.

 

"What's the time?" He asks a while later.

 

"Little while before my alarm."

 

Jake bucks up his hips and dislodges Conor from his seat. He shifts underneath the sheets until he's on his back and face to face with him. Conor spots the small pink marks on Jake's collarbones, low enough to be hidden under the collar of a shirt, but pointless trying to hide in a changing room. The sight of them makes him smile.

 

"Shut up." Jake says, even though Conor didn't say anything. He guesses his thoughts were loud enough for Jake to hear. It always feels that way. "You think the guys will notice?"

 

They have practice this morning. They probably will. Conor shrugs.

 

"You think they're gonna care?"

 

"Nah, they love you too much already. All that boyish charm of yours."

 

It's true, even if Jake wasn't the team's favourite rookie. He might be quiet, but he's never hard to be around on or off the ice. Conor reckons Jake still tries too hard to fit in, but he can't blame him when it's something he knows he's guilty of himself. They're young and they want to prove themselves to the world. They're not about to give up now.

 

Jake laughs.

 

"Look who's talking, Clark Kent." Jake makes a half assed attempt to reach for his glasses on the table but can't reach while still pinned down with Conor on his bony hips. If he had a dollar for every time someone cooed about how cute he looked in glasses, he'd be taking up a lot more cap space.

 

"I need them to see, asshole." He uses both his arms to push Jake back down on the bed.

 

"Yeah, you're blind." Jake settles back down and closes his eyes. "How do you even play hockey."

 

"Guess work." He rolls his eyes, answering that question for the thousandth time in his life. Before he can get too huffy, Jake pulls him in close enough for Conor to rest his head on Jake's chest.

 

"You're a pretty good guesser, then." Jake mumbles sleepily.

 

"You're not so bad yourself."

 

They lie there together for a while until Jake complains that Conor is getting heavy again. It coincides well with his alarm going off. As they start to climb out of bed, Jake asks his question again.

 

"Really, do you think they'd care?"

 

Conor thinks for a second. They're good guys, and they both know this. He's pretty sure Horny has kissed at least half the team at this point, but that's just him being his usual self. Then there's Sid and Geno who are, well, Sid and Geno. It's hard to believe anyone with a problem would stick around for long. They might tease and have fun, but Conor has a hard time believing they'd care too much about it. Still.

 

"It's not like we have to tell the whole world."

 

"Yeah."

 

"We can just do us, you know? I really doubt anyone is going to be bothered. And if they do, that's their problem."

 

"Yeah." Jake sounds a little bolder this time.

 

"Just gotta take it one shift at a time out there, eh," Conor does his best impression of Sid's bench side wisdom, and gets a pillow thrown at him.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why I just wrote this snippet for fun, so who knows maybe I'll do more? 
> 
> Am I the only one thinking about this pairing???? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ oh well
> 
> Title from YOUTH by Troye Sivan


End file.
